The present invention relates to a rudder bar for an aircraft and to an aircraft comprising such a rudder bar.
In an aircraft, a rudder bar is a mechanical device allowing the pilot to control the rudder and the wheel brakes.
The rudder bar has a pedal and a set of movable parts, which, depending on the types of movements that are applied to the pedal, control the rudder or the brakes.
The fixing of the rudder bar and the transmission of controls from the rudder bar to the rudder and/or the brakes are implemented below the floor of the cockpit. Such a setup is due to the fact that such a rudder bar originally would transmit its controls via mechanical systems such as cables.
Nowadays, the controls of the rudder bar are transmitted by electrical systems. In spite of this development, the structure of the rudder bars has not developed and the setup of a rudder bar of the prior art remains complex.
In addition, due to this complexity of installation and fixation below the floor, the bulk of the rudder bar of the prior art limits its capacity for adaptation to the morphology of the pilot. In other words, the range of adjustment of the rudder bar is limited due to its associated bulk and prevents it from adapting to all morphologies of pilots.